To Impress
by Sasunarushippr
Summary: In a world where gender is almost irrelevant, what matters is whether you are dominant or submissive. Submissive's carry children, and obey dominants. Naruto Uzumaki. Is born a submissive, and betrothed to dominant Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru. Slight KakaIru. Slight ItaDei. Slight SakuIno. Mpreg. AU.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge** :

The sky above was cloudy and filled with the sounds of roaring thunder, and electrifying blue strikes of lightning. A two year old was cuddled into his mothers chest as they sat in the carriage. His innocent ebony eyes looked up at his mother in fear, but she only held him closer.

"Hush baby, we'll be there soon." The mother coo'd. Across from her, her husband and ten year old son were sitting and watching. Her son with an adoring smile upon his face, his long hair pulled into a low ponytail behind him. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with the family crest on the sleeve. Her husband sat gruffly. Clearly annoyed with the weather.

"Dear, don't coddle him. It will only make him weak. He needs to be strong. No son of mine can be weak. And he'll be responsible for protecting his brother." The man grumbled, glaring. The woman sighed seeing her eldest wince. He knew what was expected of him and felt sorry for his baby brother.

"I will coddle my baby as I choose to _dear_. He is two years old." The woman huffed, squeezing him closer. He quickly fell asleep, his navy blue onesie and red fluffy blanket enough to keep him cozy on the chilly October evening.

Elsewhere, two blue eyes opened for the first time. Little tufts of blond hair shown through his almost bald head. The blanket he was swathed in was a light orange. For his mother had wanted red, and his father yellow. They compromised. The young boy was in the arms of a semi conscious blond.

In the background there was yelling. But the redhead was too far gone to hear. She looked her baby over and smiled at him. She knew she don't have long, so she held him close, emitting him to her memory. Before long they took the small bundle from her arms. She gave a small smile.

"I love you my child." She whispered, closing her eyes. A blond man dropped to his knees beside her, a hand on each side of her face, begging her to open her eyes. But he knew it was too late. His wife had passed, giving him a son. He sobbed next to her. He cursed the gods, the earth, and the weather, for keeping the doctor so long. If she had arrived sooner, they might have been able to save her.

The blond man cursed, and a few hours later he left his deceased wife's side, assisting the nurse with his newborn. He held the child in his arms. He cradled him close. Humming softly, he went to his own chambers, where he sat and had his baby in his arms. Tears spilled from his eyes.

A nurse followed after him with a bottle. She poked his shoulder from behind and smiled, whispering "Submissive" to him, before handing him the bottle and leaving him to mourn. As she shut the doors, she heard the heart wrenching sobs of the man.

Two days later the carriage arrived at its destination. The family inside hurried out. They made their way swiftly inside. The woman carrying her youngest. The woman's husband lead them, stopping upon reaching a big doorway. They went inside, to see a single lump under a large mattress, and a white crib next to the lump. The woman walked to the crib, and saw a beautiful sunshine baby smiling up at her. Meanwhile, the man poked the lump. The lump, the blond man, emerged, tears eyes telling them what they had already assumed. The baby's mother hadn't made it.

The two families cried, but made a promise, that the two littlest ones would be betrothed, finally uniting the two families. A few days of grieving later, the ebony haired family returned home, leaving the blond man and his baby to pick up the pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One** :

A blond haired boy looked out his window, grumbling to himself. "Come on... Come on..." Upon seeing a carriage pull up to the castle, the young boy sprinted down to greet the person arriving. He hopped in snd down. In his thirteen years, he had grown to be 5 foot 3. He was a little short for his age, but he was alright with that.

He was dressed in an orange tank top and black basketball shorts. His mesmerizing blue eyes glistened with excitement as the carriage door opened to reveal who he had been waiting for. He tackled them in a hug. "Dad! You were gone way too long! You need to bring me next time! Don't just leave me with Nagato! He's uber creepy..." He mumbled the last part.

The man chuckled at his son. In the thirteen years since his wife's passing, his son had grown into a beautiful submissive. He was adventurous, bright, happy, though quite loud and stubborn. "Hahaha, alright Naruto, what if I leave you with Iruka? You know I can't take you to Konoha with me." He smiled down softly.

"How about you just stop going. If I can't go then you can't either." He pouted, puffing his cheeks, the scars on his face just a part of him. He had gotten them the first time he tried using a butterfly knife. He wasn't allowed near one.

"How about no. Now come on, we're wasting precious training time. I took the rest of today off to catch up with you, your right, a week was too long to be away." He smiled, allowing his son to bring him to the castles private training ground. Naruto quickly grabbed his Katana, a pure shimmering silver blade, a deadly sharp edge, with an orange cross guard, an red Uzumaki symbol on the rain guard, and a black grip. The sheath was black, with an orange strap so he could have it over his shoulder.

Father and son worked on kenjutsu until the sun went down. "Wow Naruto. You're almost (pant) as good as your mother had been (pant)." The blond man smiled at him. His mother had been no secret to Naruto. His father had told him all about her, it had been the reason he started kenjutsu, against the laws saying that Submissives weren't allowed to learn to fight. It was an ancient law, but the elders stuck to it.

"Thanks dad. I kicked your ass- ah, but. I kicked your but!" He gloated, an arm slipping behind his neck at the slip up. He smiled cheekily at his dad and put his katana back in the sheath, and helping his dad up. "Ramen?" He suggested.

The older man chuckled at his son before nodding. "Only if you have some salad first." He heard a groan, but continued to the kitchen. They could have chefs, but Naruto and his dad, Minato, were excellent chefs. They preferred making their own meals. Though they did have people to help maintain cleanliness. Minato had sworn he wouldn't let his son grow up spoiled.

Minato knew Naruto would never be in charge of the kingdom, but believe it or not, Submissive's were in charge of a relationship, and he would have to help guide his betrothed dominant when it came time for them to take over. Minato finished the food as Naruto set the table.

They sat together at the table. "Dad, tell me about your trip!" Naruto begged excited. Minato nodded. "Well, it was mostly diplomatic, so it wasn't all that interesting. Although it was with an old friend of mine, Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of Konoha, just as I lead our home, Whirlpool Country. One day we plan to... Unite our kingdoms..." He said carefully.

Naruto looked down into his food. "Oh. That means I'll marry an Uchiha?" He asked unusually quiet. He knew he was a Submissive, and needed a dominant by his side in order to get his birth right, his fathers kingdom. Minato sighed, he knew that when the day came, Naruto would be a tough one to tame.

*clink!* "Faster. You're too slow." *clink clink!* "I see an opening, move your left arm to the right some more" Two men kept at it, their katanas clashing again and again. The bigger of the two, a sliver haired man in his twenties, wore a long sleeved navy shirt with a green vest, and navy track pants. He had a mask over his mouth and jaw, and an eye patch.

The other was a raven haired 15 year old boy standing 5 feet and 9 inches tall. He wore a navy blue short sleeved compression shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He had on tan cargo shorts as well. He held a simple katana. A silver cold red blade, a purple grip and cross guard, and the Uchiha clan symbol of the rain guard.

"I'm trying Kakashi. I don't want to learn Kenjutsu. Can't we work on taijutsu or even stealth?" Sasuke complained. He put his Katana in the sheath at his waist and and gave his sensei a bored look. The silver haired man sheathed his Katana as well, and sighed.

"Sasuke. When your father retires, your brother is to take his place, and when your betrothed is of age, you will be married. How can you protect them and your brother if you aren't equipped." He explained. Sasuke groaned and the two went at it again.

When the sun went down they went in and Sasuke cleaned up before going to dinner with his family. Sitting in his spot, across from his parents, he ate silently. Sasuke and his wife, Deidra, were on their honey moon in Iwa. He missed their company, but refused to admit it. He finished his sushi in silence.

"Thank you mother. Thank you father." He bowed. His mother smiled, his father stayed stern. He left his plate for the help to take care of. He went silently to his room and sat elegantly on his bed. 'My betrothed' he thought. 'Must have something to do with the visitor we had a few days ago.' There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He voiced. The door opened and his mother, Mikoto, walked in. She sat beside him and hugged him. "Sasu-chan, are you alright?" She asked, rubbing circles on his back. He relaxed in her touch.

"I'm alright mom, just... You know how dad is.." He sighed. Mikoto nodded and hugged him. They sat like that for some time, until she got up, leaving the younger Raven alone to his secret displeasure.

Sasuke put on his silk navy blue pajamas and got into his bed. He shut the light off and lay quietly. "Itachi..." He mumbled. "Come back soon..." Sighing, he laid back and closing his eyes, willing sleep to take him over.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** :

Deep in whirlpool country, in the private training grounds of Lord Minato, a seventeen year old young man trained fiercely with his personal trainer. Anko Mitarashi. Her purple hair whipped as she ran, dodging the swift attacks from the blond. She struck back, her sword clashing against his. She jumped back, panting a bit before charging back in, refusing to show weakness.

The blond was much the same. He charged at the purple haired woman again. Again. Relishing in the encouraging sound of their swords meeting each other time after time. Deciding he was done playing around, he charged at her, their swords clanking together. He pulled back and struck again, stepping forward. She stepped back, tripping over herself and landing on her butt.

"Well Anko Sensei, that's another win for me." He smiled, helping the dominant woman up. She groaned but clasped his hand, getting up. "Yeah yeah gaki. Now scurry off to Iruka. He'll throw a fit if your late for your studies." She shooed him off, cleaning herself off. The blond ran down the corridor, and turning into his studies room, his orange sweater and black skinny jeans blocking the cold.

"Right on time, lord Naruto." Iruka smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes at the formalness of the man, but let it go. He sat on the couch next to the window. Looking out at the leaf covered ground. It was early October, a few days before Naruto's 18th birthday. His betrothed and his family would come, they would wed, and he'd go and stay with his new family until his father retired and he and his husband had to assume the new position of ruler.

Naruto listened as Iruka taught his final lesson, as after this, whether or not he continued his studies was up to his husband, the dominant in charge of him. He hated that he was going to be owned. That he had to pretend that he never learned to protect himself. But he was smart enough to know his place.

Over the years, he had mellowed out from the over energetic kid he had been. He grew to a happy 5'9. He did as he was told and tried his best. He knew his father loved him, and that was all he needed. Of course, he still pulled a prank every now and then, like dying Anko's hair red; or putting the wrong lenses in Karin's glasses, but it was all in good fun.

"And that, is how we got to today. With your father as our glorious leader. Do you understand that Naruto? Ask questions now because then I have to assess you for the last time." Iruka smiled sadly at him. Naruto told him that he had no questions, and Iruka gave him the assessment. In the end, he got a hundred, and Iruka sent him off to his father.

"Naru, c'mere." Minato smiled, opening his arms to embrace his precious son. He would never say that he didn't miss his wife, or that he didn't want her back, but he loved Naruto. And wouldn't trade him for anything. And in his eyes, he did a damn good job of raising a submissive son, all on his own. Oh fine, with some assistance.

"You know that your betrothed is on his way. Your 18th birthday is in two days time, and you two will wed. Then you'll leave. But you need to know that, so long as your dominant agrees, you can visit whenever you like." The older man smiled, ruffling his sons hair. It would be tough, but he knew he had to let his son be his own man.

"Um... Dad... I was wondering if you could tell me about him... My dominant..?" Naruto asked timidly. He knew he was kept in the castle for his own protection, but why couldn't his betrothed visit him? Couldn't they meet? So they weren't complete strangers?

"Alright, but just a little.." Minato smiled. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the second born son of the head of the Uchiha clan. I'm good friends with his father. He is 20 years old. Two years and three months older than you. He has ebony hair and eyes. I believe he is 6 feet tall.p. From my visits with Fugaku, he seems like a very calm and respectful young man." Minato told him, smiling as his sons eyes widened in amazement.

"Come little brother, you want to arrive before his birthday passes, don't you?" Itachi teased, watching his brother grumble and get in the carriage. It was a two day journey. And Sasuke thought it was entirely stupid. Why marry some dobe he hadn't even met.

"Sasuke, foolish brother, shouldn't you be more excited? You're getting married." Itachi smirked, knowing he was pissing his younger brother off. True, he was also grumpy before meeting Deidra, not happy with someone deciding who he was to spend his life with. But, as it had turned out, Deidra had been perfect for him. He was sad he had to leave him home with their new born son.

"Itachi I've never even met this guy before. What is he's some mental, ugly, lunatic that Lord Minato just wants to get rid of?" Sasuke spat, angry. Itachi sighed. He had known his brother would feel that way about his situation. He didn't want to marry a stranger. Itachi couldn't blame him.

"Believe it or not, you have met him, just after he was born. You were two. I was ten. I remember his sunny blond hair and blue eyes, even brighter than his fathers." Itachi told him, hoping to put his brother into better spirits about the whole situation. Because there was no dispute about it, they were going to Whirlpool country, and were going to get Sasuke married.

Sasuke grumbled and ignored his brother. In the last five years, he had grown to 6'1, his hair in a style some might call 'duck butt', but he liked. He wore a white Vneck T-shirt, with blue skinny jeans. He had completed his required studies and training. He was a qualified knight, ready to defend his brother, until his father in law decided it was time to retire. Then he and his stupid submissive would move there and be stuck there.

He could only hope the dobe he had to marry wasn't a lunatic. Or too loud. Or annoying. Or stupid, outspoken, messy, gross, and especially that he wasn't ugly. He couldn't stand being stuck with an ugly person his whole life. Imagine the ugly kids... Making messes, always yelling, and never getting married because their gross. He sighed, this sucked.

Itachi watched his brothers turmoil. Itachi stood 5'11, and had long hair, tied at his shoulder blades. He wore black long sleeved shirt with grey sweats and a red jacket. He remembered his first thoughts before meeting Deidra, but it t had all worked out. The long haired blond was a beautiful asset to his life.

As the ride continued, he couldn't help but think about what his wife and son were doing. Deidra had given him a Blond haired, Raven eyed. Dominant baby boy. His name was Kai Uchiha. He was a month and a half old. Itachi couldn't wait to get back to his family, though he knew Sasuke needed him.

"Sasuke, it'll all be alright. I promise you." Itachi gave him a happy smile and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. The ride was going to be a long one, why waste is worrying? Well, him anyway..


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three** :

Blue eyes snapped open. Today was the day. October 10th, Naruto's 18th birthday. The Uchiha's would be arriving soon, and everything Naruto had ever known would be would be no more sword fighting, fist fighting, training, or studies. He would be a wife.

He frowned and got up, dressing in his usual attire. He stepped out of his room, only to be met with his father, Anko, Karin, Iruka, Nagato, and Ino shouting "SURPRISE!" And shoving a cake toward him. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles, making a wish. He opened his eyes and laughed, a finger swiping at the frosting, taking a taste of the tasty sweetness.

"Thanks guys!" He laughed, following them to the kitchen, where they proceeded to cut the cake, and distribute it. Cake for breakfast was fine, it was a tradition for Naruto on his birthday. He bit into the sweet goodness, almost moaning at the taste. Delicious!

"So Naruto, you ready for today?" Ino, Naruto's best friend, asked. Ino's father was a good friend of Minato, so, since Naruto couldn't leave the castle, Ino was his friend. She was a blond submissive girl, in a purple singlet and a grey skirt. Best friends, vut even she didn't know about Naruto's training. It was forbidden for Submissive's to train like that. If Naruto ever got the chance, he would change the ridiculous law.

"You better believe it!" Naruto laughed, causing others to laugh as well. The rest of breakfast followed in the same way, everyone laughing and enjoying Naruto's last moments as a child, as a free person, as someone innocent.

After eating, Naruto prepared the guest bedroom next to his own, because obviously they wouldn't let him and Sasuke sleep together until the wedding. And the wedding was in a few days, as the couple needed together to know each other, let Sasuke court Naruto a little.

Naruto smiled at his work. The room was light blue, and the comforter was navy blue. The pillows were white, as was the carpet. There was a closet and connected bathroom. There was a dark oak desk and chair, if he had any work to do. He let the others prepare the other rooms, feeling like it would be a good impression if Sasuke knew he set up his room.

Naruto knew that life with the Uchiha's was going to be very different from his life at home. Minato had shared stories of going to visit Konoha, always telling about the sophisticated and elegant lifestyle they lived. They had maids, chefs, butlers, and all sorts of people to do anything for them. Where as, Naruto grew up living with taking care of himself, he never had been allowed to have other people do his work for him. So it would be quite a change, and he was scared.

By afternoon, he was waiting in the foyer for his guests to arrive. They were due to be there any moment. Minato stood next to his son, and arm over his shoulder. He could tell that his son was nervous, but he also knew that it would all end up alright. He had known the Uchiha's for a very long time, he knew that, though a little spoiled, they were a wonderful family and his son would be happy there… He hoped.

Father and son both tensed upon hearing a carriage pull up to the castle. They both braced themselves for what was to come. They stood, waiting, awaiting the moment when their visitors would walk through the door. And when that moment came, a long-haired Raven came in first. Followed by a slightly taller, man that they both knew was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto felt his breath hitch in his throat, looking at the man in front of him. He was… Absolutely gorgeous. That was the only way to describe it. He stared into ebony eyes, completely lost in them. All the fear he had felt, he could feel slipping away. If only for this moment, but it was enough. It was perfect.

Sasuke walked into the castle, immediately spotting the man he was going to marry. He walked over and stood in front of him, looking him over. He was short, but most Submissive's were. He was also really thin, but he looked strong, like he had muscles. But that couldn't be, it was illegal to let Submissive's train, it had to be his imagination.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said humbly, grabbing Naruto's left hand and placing a kiss upon it. So far so good, the blond wasn't ugly, so that was a relief, he was actually quite gorgeous. And so far he didn't seem too annoying, so maybe it would all be alright.

"Yes, I'm Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha." Naruto bowed, remembering what his father had told him. Dominants like to know they're in charge, so bowing was a way to let Sasuke know that he was in charge and Naruto wasn't. As much as it pained Naruto to do so. But he knew to put duty over his own feelings.

"Please, Naruto, call me Sasuke. You'll be my bride after all. No need for such formalities." Sasuke told him. Naruto winced slightly at the mention of him being a bride but didn't show it. He knew his place.

That evening Naruto and Sasuke began to get to know each other, well, Naruto had to hide pretty much everything about him, but otherwise.. Though Sasuke was an ass, Naruto just couldn't help the feeling he got when Sasuke had his arm draped around his waist, holding e the blond implement natu against him. It was almost electrifying. He felt safe, and wanted, and needed. Like Sasuke was made just for him. It was almost like he wasn't just a pet, until Sasuke reminded him, and it all fell apart.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto being against him. He wondered how he had lived so long without the blond's warm touches, and the feeling that stirred in him when his body was against his own. All previous fears, the ones from the ride he had just been on, were forgotten, as he held the blond in his arms.

"You're very quiet you know.. Don't be afraid to talk to me..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, unhappy with the one sided conversation they had been having win his arrival. The blond turned his head toward him and grinned Evilly. Sasuke gulped and was pulled to his feet, and tugged down hallways, left and right and left again. Until they reached a door.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded hesitantly and. Naruto opened the door, assumes eyes widened. It was a door into what looked like a cave. "This is a cavern. The hot springs are entirely natural and safe. No leeches or fish or anything." Naruto explained. The castle was built right next to a mountain. Naruto dragged Sasuke inside, locking the door behind them.

"Wanna swim?" Naruto smiled cheekily. Sasuke was surprised at the blonds sudden boldness, though he couldn't say he hated it. At least in private, he liked this side of Naruto. He took off his shirt and pants, stripping to boxers, Naruto doing the same, and they both got into the warm water.

"Sasuke! Swim around with me!" Naruto laughed, splashing the Raven a bit. Sasuke laughed and swam with him, splashing back. God, he hadn't felt this way since he was around 7 years old, like a child having fun. He enjoyed it, swimming and splashing with the blond, letting himself forget about his duties and responsibilities, and just enjoy the moment.

After hours of swimming, the two were wrinkled, so they decided to dry off by laying on the warm rocks. "Sasuke that was fun." Naruto laughed, his head on Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke looked down at him. "Yeah, for a dobe you actually can be a little fun." He closed his eyes, ignoring the blond yell "What did you call me?!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** :

( _Slight lime alert_ )

"Minato!" Fugaku called, smiling as he saw his old friend. Minato smiled back, the two engaging in a manly man hug. Mikoto frowned, wishing Kushina could be there to see the Union of their boys. It had been two days since Sasuke and Itachi's arrival. So far things had been progressing in a positive direction, not only involving Sasuke and Naruto, but for the kingdom in general.

Sasuke had taken a liking to Naruto, especially after the little trip to the springs. He had even been courting Naruto, giving him flowers, kissing his. Hand and cheek, and even giving him a necklace. The necklace was an Uchiha crest fan. With diamonds for the white part and ruby for the red. It was hung on a sterling silver chain. Naruto had told him it was too much, but Sasuke told him that it was necessary for Naruto to have stuff to make him look nice.

Naruto was indifferent. He really liked Sasuke, but the guy was sort of bipolar. When the two were alone, he was all about Naruto being a person, and speaking up. But when others were around, it was as if Sasuke was a different person. He expected Naruto to be silent and respectful. And cling to him. Naruto did as he was told, but it ate away at him inside, little by little.

Itachi had spent most of his time there either talking politics with Minato, as Itachi was next in line, or hiding in his room while talking on the phone with his wife and child. He was gracious that his foolish brother was taking a, granted, possessive, but none the less strong liking to Naruto. Even if the two hated each other, they were betrothed and had no choice.

The wedding was set for the next evening, and the entire kingdom was invited. Whirlpool was smaller than Konoha, but it also held a homey feel to it. Naruto and Sasuke were to be dressed in traditional kimono's. Naruto, as the 'female' of the relationship, would wear white, to signify his innocence. Sasuke would wear black, to signify his strength to care for his family. And, with tradition, the two would be forbidden from seeing each other for the entire day. So, they were making the most of what they had currently.

Sasuke and Naruto were in Sasuke's temporary room. Sasuke laid on the bed, with Naruto on top of him. The two were making out furiously. Naruto had one hand in Sasuke's hair, while the other cupped his chin. Purple marks covered the blond's neck, showing that he was claimed. Naruto's hair was disheveled, his shirt riding up. His mind was clouded with lust and sex appeal.

Sasuke had one hand on his blond's waist, and another on his ass, squeezing every so often. Sasuke bit at Naruto's bottom lip, earning a meek-like moan from the smaller boy. In response, Sasuke emitted a low groan, kissing harder at the boy on top of him. Then it registered in his mind that Naruto was on top of him, Naruto on top. He let a low growl escape his lips as he parted from the warm cavern that was Naruto's mouth.

Flipping them, Sasuke had Naruto's legs between his knees. He pinned Naruto's arms above his head and attacked his lips. His free hand began roaming the moaning blond's chest. He stopped upon reaching the dobe's nipple. He tweaked it, smirking at the positive response he received. "S-S'ke" Naruto moaned, arching his back, and hips into Sasuke.

"Mm, baby I'm here." Sasuke told him, in a raspy seductive tone before attaching himself to the now exposed nipple. He ran his tongue over it, using the small moans and pants as fuel to continue. He sucked and licked at the smaller mans poor nipple, causing an extreme and beautiful sensation of ecstasy to course through him for the first time. Sasuke was leaving more marks when his door opened abruptly, followed by a familiar squeal.

Sasuke quickly shot up, yanking a red faced Naruto's shirt down and covering his body with a blanket. Sasuke then went to the recently slammed shut door and opened it hesitantly to see his mother. He gave her a small smile, while she gave him the ' _what the fuck did I just see, it better not be what I'm thinking_ ' look. He raised his hands in defense before opening the door completely and letting her in.

"Mom, meet my soon-to-be wife, Naruto Uzumaki. And before you ask, no we were not having sex, going to have sex, or thinking about having sex. We were just.. Getting to know each other." A light pink blush spread on his cheeks at the last part. He saw her smile and walk over to the mummified blond, who only had a head showing. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Sasuke you're just like Itachi when he met Deidra... Look, he can barely breathe... You can't conceal him from everybody. Especially not your mother." She sighed, looking at him. Naruto nodded from his place on the bed, taking a deep breath once he was released. "Though he has grown up to be super cute! Oh I'm so glad you two are getting along, it makes everything so much easier this way!" She squealed.

Sasuke winced at the loud noise. "You're... Correct mother, I should be more sensitive to Naruto's thoughts and needs." He said, letting his mother win. Though in his head he thought: 'Yeah but how can I not be possessive when his looks will attract every dominant near by.' But the rational part of him knew that after they were married, 'mated' in a sense, that he would have to calm down a bit.. Quite a bit actually..

Mikoto nodded approvingly at her youngest son, again amazed at his maturity. Oh, just wear had her little boy gone. Fugaku had made them grow up far too fast for her liking. It just wasn't fair, she pouted. After getting introduced to Naruto she left the two to have some time before dinner to spend alone. Inside, she was very happy, knowing that her little boy was happy, that's all a mother wanted.

After Mikoto left, Sasuke made sure to lock the door, for crawling back into bed beside his little blonde. He practically pounced on top of poor unexpecting Naruto. Naruto eat in response, but let himself give in to the bigger man, losing himself once again to lust. They resumed there earlier positions, and if someone outside had listened closely they would have heard soft moans from inside.

At dinner time, Minato sat at the head of the table. To the left of him was Naruto. Next to Naruto of course was Sasuke who was a sandwich between Naruto and Itachi. On the other side, Minato was next to Fukagu, then Mikoto. They ate their soup in silence until Minato broke it. He smiled at his son, since his son was still his, he could do what ever he wanted.

"So! For the ceremony. Naturally you two will be apart for the day leading the up to it. Mikoto will prepare Naruto with the help of Ino Yamanaka, as they're both submissive. Fugaku, Itachi, and I will prepare Sasuke." Minato declared. Everyone took a moment to process the information they had just received, before Mikotos mouth opened and she let out a small squ al and a huge smile.

"Yes. That seems to be a wonderful idea Minato, I agree and so do my boys." She told him. Minato was no new player, he knew that Fugaku wouldn't go against his wife. An unhappy wife, an unhappy life. Years of experience taught them both that. Fugaku grunted and nodded. Itachi and Sasuke, not daring go against their mother, also agreed.

"I think a fat of tort- ehem, teaching my brother will be a wise idea. Itachi grinned evilly. Sasuke shivered in fear.

"Well, Naruto and I are done, we're going to watch a movie." Sasuke stood, grabbing his blond and leading him away. Naruto sighed quietly.

At the table, Mikoto put her head in her hands and smiled. "Ahh, young love" the three makes around her looked skeptical at her, but didn't dare argue with her. Instead they watched the dreamy look on her face.

"I think my wife has finally lost it." Fugaku whispered to Minato. They locked eyes and both began to chuckle, confusing the other two.

"I'm going to excuse myself as well, call and check in with my family. Again, they apologize they aren't able to make it" Itachi spoke, directing it to Minato, but his parents as well. He stood and walked away.

"Oh! Oh! How about that movie where the girl is stuck in the spiritual bath house and her parents are pigs?!" Naruto suggested, wide eyes begging Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's called 'Spirited Away' dobe... And it's a children's movie." Sasuke berated. Naruto pouted on the couch. "Teme! Please! I want to!" He shouted,causing Sasuke is to groan, but put it on anyways, curling against his bride.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to everyone reading! Seeing that people actually might want to read it is really encouraging!**


End file.
